Look What You Done To Me
by louhimesama
Summary: Uraraka never felt so guilty all her life. How she wishes that she could turned back to time but it was all too late and yet when he returned, He is not the Bakugo she knew. Just what kind of hero she is being a submissive under by a hot headed villain?


A small apartment with only one bedroom enough for her to live in. Even though the room is tiny, Uraraka never insisted her parents for more. Hence, she just do her daily routine such as; Waking up. Eat. School. Eat. Study. Sleep. Then sometimes... Leisure.

She put both of her hands on her forehead to massage it. Circling her fingers as she shut her eyes like she is having a headache but no she isnt 'its just frustration'. Uraraka opened her watery eyes due to yawning and glance at her paperwork with prism drawings. The subject mathematics is really a pain and its driving her head insane. Deep within Uraraka, she was like squeezing her knowledge just to answer each problem but she really can't answer all of it like a piece of cake.

The ticking sound of the clock surrounded the room. She throw her look on the clock and suddenly a howl of wind from the opened window brushes her skin that made her whole body shiver. She took a gulped and rub her arms with both of her hands acrossed together and then she fixed her school supplies on her desk so it would be easy to carry it tomorrow.

'I'll just copy from Momo's answers' she thought.

Afterwards, Uraraka stood up and hurried to the opened window to close it. The atmosphere is chilling her tiny room. Uraraka made sure she locked it tight due to reasons. She scanned the view from outside, the streets are quiet and peaceful and she should be happy with that but instead it bought chills on her spine especially when someone calls her from behind.

"Hey there" A voice from her back groaned.

She felt his breath tickling her nape as he let out those words. Uraraka did not look back and she is not even surprised to know whoever it was because she knew...She already knew who that was.

From his voice

From his actions

Uraraka felt a warm hand on both of her shoulders and those hand turned her to face the guy behind the husky voice.

"How's my Round Face?"

'Round face' That nickname echoed on her head.

She looked up on him meeting his ruby eyes from her place. Of course, he is taller than her after all. Uraraka swallowed some courage in order to speak directly to him without hesitations instead a talk a brave future hero should be.

"What do you want, Bakugou?" She asked in a deeply voice like she's in grudge at him.

"Oh~ I was hoping you miss me?" He teased.

"I don't!" She answered immediately "You shouldn't be here you know! You are putting yourself at risk!"

"So you are concerned? You are taking a care of me after all." He said as he smiled with his trademarked teeth grinning down towards her.

"No, I am not! Just so you know, you are in a hero's place and you are a..." she gulped before continuing "you are now a ...villain." She managed to say at him.

The blonde-messy haired boy just giggled as he immediately pushed the brunette haired girl from her comfy white bed that produced squeaking sound. He swiftly grabbed Uraraka's hands that pushing him away from top of her and pinned it above her head with his strong muscles grip.

"W-What are you about to do?!" She hissed as she tried to fight his strength but she can't. She was also supposed to her quirk but Bakugou knows how to hold her hand to avoid doing so.

The blonde teen smirked at her "Aw, Baby you know what I always do everytime I sneak on to you. You should get used to that." He said huskily.

"Enough with this Bakugou!" She hissed and she struggled harder to loosen herself from his cage.

"Ah-Ah-Ah! You are not getting away." He said and suddenly she squeaked as she felt something burned on her palms. Uraraka cursed to herself as her left eyed closed from the pain she felt, It is his quirk and that explosion really burned her skin at her palms.

"Damn!" He immediately commented at her reaction. "I love that face expression of yours"

"Shut up! I'm calling Deku and others!" She yelled but some part of her regret what came out at her mouth.

Her chestnut eyes suddenly has this waiting look at him and her mouth went shut to the point she dont want to talk something to him again.

Bakugou's presence right now has this overwhelming aura when he heard the fucking name he can even now bare to say it. His eyes that were looking at the girl in front of him darkened.

"Deku huh?!" He just bitterly said as he put his face closer to her ear and nibble her earlobe .

"I think I warned you before that you should not mentioned that shit name in front of me especially in occasions like this." He whispered with a warning deep voice that made her swallowed twice.

Bakugou's mouth trailed slowly down at her jaw and harshly bit and suck every part of her visible upper body parts especially even with or without clothes. He made sure he leave some mark on her fair skin.

Below him, Uraraka is just making soft sounds due to his actions towards her. She can't fight back now in a situation like this. Its something that it wasn't right yet it felt so good and she knew to herself Bakugou is the only one who can make her felt this way.

The blonde boy bought his face back to the same level as her and smirked but it also faded. His crimson eyes look directly to her chestnut ones like it was consuming her with desires deep within himself. Uraraka felt his grip loosen and it suddenly leaves her hands with a sting caused by his quirk.

"You are now a good girl now right? You know what to do." He said in authority tone. Uraraka's eyes that was looking at him felt dreamy but she wasn't sleepy anymore.

"Yes" she replied and that caused Bakugou automatically to sit from the corner of her bed and Uraraka kneel down on the floor in front of him.

On her head, She is still wondering why it always leads to this event. She really is wasn't sure but all she could say honestly was she loved this guy... loved... she really loved him but the result is not what she is expecting. She really thought it will work out according to her decisions but sad to say, it worked out according to her plan.

 _~ Flashback ~_

 _Uraraka stared back and forth from the piece of paper she had on her hand that she got from her locker to the classmate who is now in front of her here at the school's roof deck._

 _"Uhm Ba-Bakugou what are you doing here?" Uraraka nicely asked._

 _Bakugou felt speechless right at the moment. The words he practiced and memorize last night can't come out of his vocal parts. He bit his inner bottom lip because he felt shitty coward right at the moment he was waiting for and now its the time. He just can't help himself to relax just a few seconds. He is currently shaking and frustrated ever since he left the note to her locker saying 'Meet me at the roof deck. I have something to confess'_

 _"B-Bakugou?" The brunette short haired girl said stutteringly. That voice sounds like heaven to him._

 _"Uraraka Ochako" he called her as he took a deep breath "I-I like you"_

 _Only the sound of leaves crashing together due to strong wind surrounded at that moment. Uraraka knows deep within that she likes someone and that is Deku, he was his childhood friend or knowingly his rival from becoming a top hero that will surpass All Might. As of now, Uraraka is curious. What made this hot headed teen like someone like her especially someone really close to Deku?_

 _"Uh-uhm— H-How?" She said stutteringly but direct. She really want to know._

 _Bakugou's ruby eyes lifted at her. She noticed his ears having this pink shade just like the ones she have on her cheeks._

 _"I-I can't explain it precisely!" He hissed "-But!.." he added. Uraraka just watched him as he let out his answers with messy motions either he scratched his head or tremble his leg._

 _"You see.. I have this feeling that I want to be close to you! H-Honestly, I l-love seeing you smile and.. I also wanted to become the reason behind it." He said but his last sentence were almost like murmur but the pitch is enough for her to hear._

 _Uraraka felt speechless and she can even feel the loud pump inside her chest. No, she doesn't like him, she just dont know what to reply at him instead behind her head is something she thought unfair._

"Hey!"

Uraraka was snapped to reality as Bakugou who is sitting at her bed harshly grabbed a fistful of her brunette hair.

"The dick aint gonna suck himself you know!" He hissed

Uraraka looked at his glory with a pre-cum on the head and it is placed between her two soft mounds. She took a heavy breath before she arrange the position of her mounds again due to her hands loosing its hold to her own flesh because of daydreaming.

She squished both of her breast to his shaft that is pointing at her face. She made a small pumps again and afterwards she licked the tip of its head and suck it slowly along with the movements of her both breast rubbing the hard thing that is between it.

"Damn shit! Now that's a good girl!" He cursed as his grip at her head becomes tighter and forceful to deepened himself inside her mouth

Uraraka continued doing it so as she looked up to see Bakugou's expression. She honestly love that look she caused him, it looks like she's the dominant but for real she's under by his command ever since Bakugou doing sinful things at her.

It really went well. That's what she thought.

 _The brunette teen and the blonde boy started dating. Although, that progress is still a secret to others. Uraraka accepted Bakugou's confession and they started dating after that, The relationship really went well. Bakugou is being generous and really effortful when it comes to her. He always help her especially when it comes to school works, he also always pay everytime they go out on a date such as amusement parks, movies, or eating and furthermost, he is just always there for her especially when she is in need._

 _Later he didn't know, It was all part of her skim._

 _She is just doing this so she could tell him to keep himself away from Deku and to stop bothering the boy she likes. It was risk though it really went well. Bakugou is now calm as fuck as ever and He is a different Bakugou from before ever since she came to his life. Fuck yeah! This girl is part of his life. He proudly say that deep within himself._

 _But the shitty skim did not went well to its end._

 _Deku one time saw them kissing in an arcade and by some moment Deku has a chance to talk to Uraraka about it, he admitted his feelings to her and Uraraka told him about her thing to Bakugou that it was nothing and she is just doing it so he would stop bothering him with his childish anger towards him._

 _That's the moment they also started dating behind Bakugou. She put herself at risk but she doesn't mind as long as Bakugou doesn't founds out. But that's what she thought it will never happened._

 _It actually happened so fast._

 _Bakugou has never been so mad all his entire life. Who would fuck never be?! Bakugou was just walking on the streets buying chocolates and flowers and in preparation stuffs to ask Uraraka to officially become his girlfriend but she saw her figure along with Deku at some arcade. He thought it was just a friendly thing to do but it seems inappropriate because it was just the fucking two of them._

 _He tailed both of them until it was a chance of them being alone together although Bakugou was there hiding in a concrete wall to an abandoned park. Bakugou's heartbeat and nerves are pulsing quickly than ever at that moment especially when Deku let out words that made his heart shattered into pieces_

 _"Uraraka, when will you tell Kacchan about us? I want us to become together now!" Deku initiates_

 _"D-Deku, I-I can't—" Her words were cut by a sudden attack to the boy in front of her. They thought it was a villain but it was Bakugou._

"Fuck!" Bakugou cursed as he spurt out his seed inside Uraraka's mouth.

"That didn't satisfy me! Fucking Round Face!" He hissed then slapped Uraraka's face to the point she fell from her position at the floor.

"I-I am sorry"

"Fuck you!" He cursed and then he grabbed her out of the floor and throw her at her bed. He always carry his new weapons and one of them are handcuffs. He imprisoned Uraraka's hands above at her bed's headboard using the metal thing and locked it at place so she won't be able to struggle with it especially she wont be able to use her quirk at him.

"Don't. please don't Bakugou. Stop this already." Uraraka plead as her eyes widened when Bakugou rapidly destroy and ripped her clothes.

"Hell No!" He heartlessly shouted and started devouring her body with the use of his hot mouth.

Uraraka gave up struggling. As if he will listen to her anyway. As if it was the first time he was doing this her.

 _"Hey! Have any of you knows what happened to Bakugou? He's been absent for two weeks now." Kirishima asked enough for everyone to hear his voice._

 _"Who knows?" Kaminari shrugged his shoulders_

 _"Have any of you tried contacting him?" Iida asked_

 _Uraraka's grip to her phone tightened. She also tried messaging and calling him but the service isnt available and the messages were unable to sent._

 _This is all her fault. Its because of her selfishness Bakugou is avoiding everyone right now. Its also his fault Deku is confined at the hospital right now. Deku did not fought back then when Bakugou is heartlessly beating him up. All she could do that time was crying and murmuring 'stop'._

 _As Bakugou felt satisfied enough to beat Deku, he stopped. He then throw a looked to Uraraka and ran away without saying a single word. Uraraka felt thorned that time. It really hurted her when she saw Bakugou's red eyes with tears that was before it is smiling everytime she approach him._

 _Uraraka felt guilty, Of course who would never be? Bakugou did not do anything wrong at her and what was even more bugging her is why she didn't chase him instead she helped Deku._

 _The words she was about to say that time to Deku was supposed to be 'I can't leave him' because she realized to herself that she fell for Bakugou and that date with Deku was decided to be the last because she wanted Bakugou in her life more than Deku. She is also tired of the cheating she does especially when it is hurting herself the fact she is lying to the boy she loves._

 _During the school dismissal, She decided not to go home instead she just wandered and walked around the area and finding herself stopped in every place she and Bakugou went during their date. She smiled weakly everytime she remembered the memories her and Bakugou have shared in each other's company, sadly it didn't last._

 _By the time she was walking towards the path to her apartment a sudden portal appeared in front of her. It was the violet villain that attacked the USJ. Before she could get a quick self defense using her quirk, she was suddenly captured by the portal and her sight went black._

"Hey Round Face! Look at me bitch!" Bakugou hissed at her stomach.

Uraraka lowers down her look from the ceiling as she can't clearly see Bakugou between the two peaks that blocks her view. She notices some red purplish marks on her breasts and some teeth marks figure, whoever cause it was obviously known anyway and that person is making her have this tingling sensation as his hot breath touches her moistened part underneath.

The hot headed teen did not hesitate, he immediately spread her legs and rest it on his shoulders. He did not waste a second just to taste her wet center. He bought his hands to her folds and rub it as his tongue works on it. After a few moment, his fingers are now thrusting deep within her clit.

Urakaka felt her body trembled and her head is shaking to every possible direction. Her loud moans is echoing the room. She wanted to bit her lower lip to supress it but damn, it felt good especially it was him who is doing this delicious things to her.

"K-Katsuki!" She moaned "P-Please!"

Bakugou looked at her from below. That look that turned him on and wanted to go fuck her endlessly just like the last time. He did not hesitate or do more dirty talks, he did want she plead for with those fucking eyes. That was the look she does when she is giving up herself to him like a delicious offering and of course he will accept that because that was his win. He bought himself up and undress himself with the suit he's wearing. He placed his hard shaft in ready to go inside the fucking wet entrance bestowed upon him.

"Ahhh~ mmmhp" Uraraka moaned as she felt his hard thing slipped inside her again. She looked up to Bakugou and found him smirking. It was the look that gives her creeps and it was the same look he always did everytime he penetrate her like before.

 _Uraraka slowly opens her eyes into the unfamiliar large plain room and tries to move but found herself she can't move away from her position. Her both hands are locked in each place like a crucifix. She tried to struggle with all her strength to escape but in the end it was impossible. She can't even use her quirk. Her feets are not locked but she can't bend it to do something with her hands. Afterall it was really hopeless to do escaping method right now._

 _"Hi" a familiar voice greeted her at the dark side area of the room._

 _"Ba-Bakugou!" She called. Of course, she knew his voice all along especially every time he greeted her with the same word!_

 _"Aw, You got me" the voice said and then he stepped out of the darkness revealing himself with a huge different appearance from he was before. His hair are even more messier and he is wearing a black suit with red tie. His hands are hiding to his pockets then he walked towards to Uraraka's place_

 _"Bakugou! Helped me a villain captured me! You know the villain that attacked us in USJ the purple—"_

 _"Shh baby." he said and gestured his finger at his lips. "I actually ordered him to do that" he admitted. Uraraka's eyes widened_

 _"what the hell do you mean?" She asked_

 _"Awe you know what I mean." he said and bring his left hand out to touch her but stopped by her words._

 _"NO! THAT CAN'T BE!" She shouted. "BAKUGOU PLEASE TELL ME THAT YOU'RE LYIN—" her words was stopped by a huge impact of slap at her cheeks. It even cause a bleed to her lower lip probably because of her teeth when she was doing the talk._

 _Bakugou put his right hand to her jaw and slide it up to her chin and held it tight._

 _"Look what you've done to me, bitch. I feel reckless right now and all because of you." He said with a gritted teeth_

 _"Bakugou please just listen to me! I'm so—"_

 _"Bullshit sorry isnt enough to fix me!" He hissed at her face "Dont fucking make unnecessary movements or else I'm gonna do something bad you won't like"_

 _Uraraka struggled from her position and wanted to say the things she wanted him to hear._

 _"Bakugou! I love you! I'm sorry I didn't told you bef—" Uraraka's eyes widened as Bakugou held the neck part of her uniform and in one trick. Her upper blouse was ripped and burned into ashes by his skill._

 _"I warned you? Did I? I told you not to make unecessary movement and yet you disobeyed me" He said in a warning tone. "My paced is not calm as before"_

 _"Ba-Bakugou why?— WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" She cried and struggled even more but that made him even more mad. His hands went to her skirt and did the same thing he did on her upper uniform. Uraraka cried louder and pleases him to stop but the reaction she made to him got him excited._

 _"You see, Round Face. I got tired fucking Himiko Toga's replacements that looks like you so I decided to go after the real one because it is more convenient and accurate!" He said that made her eyes widened and her look pale._

 _His face went closer to her neck and lick it down to her collarbone. His hands caressed her exposed flesh and slide it up to her breasts which is covered by her black bra. His right hand massaged the soft round flesh and with that he received a delicious moan at her. He grinned_

 _"P-Please stop Bakugou. I don't want this" Uraraka pleaded but Bakugou did not listened._

 _"Dont worry baby, I'll be gentle if you stop pushing me away" He said and continue his work. Before Bakugou could put his right hand underneath her black laced bra to touch the skin behind it. Uraraka kicked his stomach to push him away from her malicious act_

 _"DON'T FUCKING COME NEAR ME!" Uraraka hissed. She thinks to herself this is not the Bakugou she loved. She don't know who is this Bakugou in front of her. This is probably one of Himiko Toga's quirk._

 _"Who are you?! Where is Bakugou?!" She asked the person but it only laughed evilly._

 _"Round Face, I am Bakugou!" He hissed and continued to laugh like a psycho and suddenly it stopped and in a swift motion he is back in front of her but this time he is choking her._

 _"I fucking told you! I'll be gently if you just keep the fuck down but you disobeyed me. What a bad girl you are" He furrowed his brows "and a bad girl needs to be punished" he continued._

 _Uraraka did not know how quickly the moments are. All she could say was Bakugou hurriedly discarded her lacy garments and now the boy is licking and tasting her part down there. She wanted him to stopped but she can't do anything about it! Especially when her own body betrays her._

 _"Ah~ Ahh!" She moaned out of pleasure. It felt so damn good while Bakugou is doing his work between her legs. His other hand was busy massaging and flicking her peaks with the use of his fingers. She also felt Bakugou smirked down there at her folds._

 _Bakugou felt the tightening inside his pants and he could not take that anymore longer now that the real thing is in front of him. He unbuckled his belt and with that movement her eyes widened especially when she saw his thing. She felt flushed at the same time scared. This is not what she wanted. She is not ready for this yet!_

 _"Ba-Bakugou please don't." She cried yet the blonde teen did not listened instead he bought her weakened legs around his waist and positioned himself. He could still hear Uraraka's cries and pleads but he did not mind it. He is heartless right now and why would he even care? Did she care when she all the time lied to him? Fuck no!_

 _The blonde teen slowly entered his hard thing to her wet entrance. He cursed when he felt it clenched his shaft and damn it felt hundred times better than the fake Uraraka created by Himiko Toga's quirk. His crimson eyes did not leave her face, he watched every expression she make. Her widened eyes with tears looked to Bakugou as he smirked at him that gives chills to her spine. Uraraka's eyes went shut closed when Bakugou entered his whole length. She even felt her tears gushing down to her face and her hands was fisted like ball on each prison._

 _"S-Stop please" she begged but she receive the same response. Bakugou did not listened instead he continued. He slowly but harshly went outside her and went back inside again. It made her cry and moan at the same. His hold to her waist went harder as if its tearing her flesh._

 _Bakugou felt a wet liquid rushing down to his shaft. Its her motherfucking blood, he grinned to it and continued to devour her._

 _Moans and groans filled the room plus the wet slapping noise of their flesh. Uraraka felt different from a little while ago, she felt herself weakened from his actions like right now he is banging himself in and out of her and violently sucking and biting her nipple._

 _"Ba-Bakugou!" She called him. She want to stop him but her body wants to continue the lewd activity he is doing at her. "Oh-Oh my god! Ah~ Ah!"_

 _"Fuck!" He groaned as he continued pumping to Uraraka's body._

 _"Ah! Ah! Ahnn~" Her eyes felt cloudy._

 _Bakugou stopped at the moment. He have this victory look on his face. Uraraka looks at him like she is begging for more but that won't make her say things to please him to be inside her again._

 _Bakugou removed himself and Uraraka felt empty and unsatisfied at that moment. He watched Bakugou walked to her left side and went behind where she can't see or guess what he was about to do. Her eyes went wide again when Bakugou held her hips and from that position he went inside her again._

 _"Oh~!" She screamed. She felt sparks to his sudden actions especially when she felt a sting to her right ass cheek._

 _He went faster and the new position made Uraraka's knees jelly but she is supported by the chains in her hands. She felt something filling her insides deliciously and the pleasure is undefinable aside from the fact its fucking good._

 _She looked back to Bakugou when she felt him stop again from moving and that sudden stop leaves her unsatisfied and empty. She could still feel the tip of his shaft inside her but that length wont satisfy the need of her entrance. Bakugou looks at her blankly like he is waiting for something and that made Uraraka swallowed a stone. She had no choice so she moved herself to him to feel his whole length again and that movement made Bakugou smiled at victory._

 _"P-Please Bakugou" she asked him shyly. Bakugou gripped her hips and penetrate her again but this time inhumanly._

 _"Ah~ Ah~ Yes! That! Ahnn~" Uraraka jerked and moaned as she felt his tip hit something undescribable. "P-Please Bakugou!" She pleased as she is catching her breath_

 _"Fuck it! C-Call me Katsuki!" He ordered and continued to hit the erogenous part that make her scream loudly than before_

 _"Ah~ Katsuki! More! Hmm~" she bit her own lip to suppress the loud moan._

That was the first time Uraraka felt pleasure and she is glad that it was Bakugou since she love him so much but she didnt wanted it to be happen and end that way. Before, she imagined herself getting her first mind blowing intercouse with Bakugou after their wedding but in reality, the unexpected worst thing happened instead. Uraraka can't even tell to herself that she love it or like it or even hated it. The event happened again not just twice but even more than that. Bakugou always find an opportunity to have her alone himself. Either he saw her alone walking on the streets, alone at her classroom or alone at her own room just like right now.

"Ka-Katsuki please~" She begged and struggle her hands a little to make the handcuffs sound. Bakugou did not hesitated to remove it since he knew Uraraka won't do shit things like escaping or fighting him.

Uraraka went on top of him and grab his shaft to position it towards her entrance and then slowly bring herself down to insert it. Bakugou held a grip to her waist and support her movements. Her paced and pumping went faster and deeper. Her loud moans also filled her room that she wishes her neighbor won't hear it.

"Oh my! Katsuki~ ah~"

Bakugou grabbed one of her bouncing breasts and played it with his fingers. The action made her tensed with pleasure. She love it... she still loves him..

"Ka-Katsuki, I love you~!" She said between her gasping and moans but the word 'i love you' doesn't seem to change him. She always said this during her upcoming limit everytime they have this chance to have sex. Uraraka felt broken , she didn't received any reply like 'i love you too' but that doesn't mean she gave up.

Her walls clenched at the same time she screamed in ecstasy as Bakugou spurt everything inside her womb. Uraraka fell down to his muscular chest as they were catching each other's breathing like they have been into a long race. Uraraka fell into a deep slumber from that position.

The next morning, Uraraka woke up alone from her bed with cover on her naked body. She felt the sting between her legs yet she managed herself to stand up because she needs to get ready for school. She smiled bitterly from the memory of last night and got out from the bed and picked up her clothes scattered to her floor.

She was about to go inside the bathroom when she noticed her notebook was opened from her desk. She raised one eyebrow because she remembered she fixed everything last night so she would just carry it along when she rush to school. Her mouth went agape when the math problems she is struggling last night was answered! And she can't be mistaken, the handwriting was Bakugou's.

Uraraka smiled when she realize what Bakugou just did. It was like the last time but still it clenches her heart. She snapped herself out of the tiny effort yet before she could close the notebook she noticed a sticky note at the other page.

She turned the page and what was written on it made her happy and her heart was filled with hope again.

'See you at school :P -Lord Explosion Murder'


End file.
